


Worship

by kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Service Submission, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blow job, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/pseuds/kara-lesbihonest
Summary: Kara performs for Cat. On her knees.





	

Kara had no idea when she’d become the sort of girl who had a special pillow she knelt on to worship someone else with her mouth.

She wasn’t always like this. There was a time before Cat, when her blood hadn’t been constantly simmering in her veins, melting through her limbs and rushing to her core. There was a time she’d been normal. 

Even as an alien superhero, she had been far more normal than this girl she was now, who got dressed in the morning thinking about whether Cat’s hands would be under her skirt by mid-morning coffee. She was now the sort of girl who thought about what she put on her body because of how it would feel to have Cat take it off.

Cat was terrible today. 

She was terrible for no reason, somehow listless and aggressive at the same time, and Kara bore the brunt of it with ease. Where others scattered in a rolling wake as Cat walked through, Kara drew closer, brushing up against her just the slightest bit. The underwear she’d chosen this morning were a simple white thong; Cat enjoyed a plain canvas on which to work, and Kara knew they were probably already transparent with her need soaked through. The worse Cat was, the wetter Kara got. The more Cat burned down everything around her, the hotter Kara felt for withstanding the flames.

She was used to this, though. Knowing what Cat would do to her was a drug and there was no easing off her dosage. Cat wouldn’t allow it, even if she’d wanted to. So Kara was well acquainted with walking down a hallway next to Cat, prim skirt hugging her hips, feeling the microscopic strains of every small fiber against her swollen core.

She was used to being ready for Cat at any second. Cat left early today, though, and that told Kara  _ exactly _ what to be ready for. At 5 sharp, Kara gathered her things into her bag, barely acknowledging her coworkers on her way out. She pressed her thighs together tightly in the elevator and watched the numbers count down.

Kara unlocked the door of Cat’s apartment with her key and entered quietly, slipping out of her shoes. She hung her bag on the rack by the door and shrugged out of her coat. She heard classical, soft and low, coming from the study.

She had certainly judged Cat’s mood correctly. She walked toward the study and hovered in the doorway. 

“Shall I-”

“Go get your pillow, Kara.”

Kara bowed her head politely, as if Cat had just asked her for the weekly readership numbers. “Yes, Miss Grant,” she said. She was careful to keep the excitement and enthusiasm out of her voice. Somehow she instinctively knew that Cat didn’t want her to enjoy this too much. No, that was the wrong way to describe it - Cat wanted Kara to enjoy everything they did. But with this, Cat wanted to see Kara work; she wanted to see her concentrate, apply herself, focus. 

She wanted to push Kara just past her limits, and Kara wanted to be pushed.

She went and got her pillow from its place in the hall closet. It was a rich navy blue velvet with gold trim, the kind of thing that would hold a crown or an expensive piece of jewelry; a perfect place for a perfect object. The symbolism wasn’t lost on her.

She was nearly dripping now, her thighs already slick even though she still had panties in place. The day had been too long, Cat had been too severe, and these were the unmistakable results. As she walked back down the hall she ran her fingers mindlessly over the velvet, thinking about how it would feel against her bare knees.

When she walked back into the study, Cat was already naked except for the black leather of her favorite strap-on harness, stark against her pale skin. She was lounging in her huge brown leather armchair; its sturdy frame supported them every time Cat fucked her in this house. They’d never done this anywhere else and Kara wasn’t sure they ever would, but god did she love the sight of Cat in that chair. Kara’s stomach tightened at the view and she willed herself not to react too strongly, but as she licked her lips she felt herself flood again. Cat’s cock was a pleasing pale nude that matched closely to her skin tone, and Kara could almost feel the sensation of its heft in her palm. She was staring, she knew. How could she do anything else?

“Kara,” Cat snapped, but it wasn’t as sharp as it might have been. Cat indicated to the floor and Kara dropped the pillow unceremoniously between her feet. 

“How would you like me today, Miss Grant?” she asked. She was almost wild with arousal but she was trying so very hard for Cat, trying to keep herself together. She stood, aching, waiting for whatever Cat wanted to give her.

Cat looked her up and down in a way that would have been positively lascivious if Kara wasn’t already aware that she was here to be fucked. 

“Shirt and bra off,” Cat said. As Kara moved to comply with the order, Cat took her cock in hand and began to stroke lazily from the base all the way to the tip. She circled her thumb over the head and sunk her hand down again, pumping slowly. Kara’s breath caught and she couldn’t take her eyes off Cat’s hand, but she continued with her buttons. Why had she worn this thing that took so much effort to get undone? Finally she dropped the shirt to the side and reached back to unclasp her bra. That dropped onto the crumpled shirt in a flash. Still, she stood as Cat stroked her cock a bit more firmly, as if Kara’s naked breasts were actually making her harder.

“On your knees,” Cat said. Kara dropped, a little disappointed not to feel the velvet of her pillow on her skin, but she was happy enough thinking she’d finally been given the freedom to lean in and touch. She placed her hands on Cat’s bare thighs and started to smooth her palms upward, but Cat reached out and grabbed her throat firmly, not choking but well in control. Kara stopped and met her eyes.

“Pants and underwear, halfway down your thighs; no further. Then you may begin.”

Cat dropped her hold and Kara’s hands moved to the button of her jeans and popped them open, sliding down the zipper. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband and sides of her thong and shimmied slowly until she could feel the air caress the bare skin of her ass. She stopped when she could feel the warm wetness of her ruined underwear between her legs just above her knees, and she nudged her body a little closer to Cat, desperate now. 

The feeling was new to her, her legs bound together but still feeling exposed. Kara delighted in the experience of being only as undressed as Cat needed to see what she wanted. This was all for Cat, anyway.

Kara glanced up at her again for permission and Cat nodded. Finally, finally Kara could have what they both wanted.

She put her hands on Cat’s thighs again, unrestricted this time. She dipped her mouth low to the base of Cat’s cock, and tilted her head to open her mouth around the thick shaft. She slid upward toward the tip, wetting the object of her attention as she dragged her tongue along its surface. Cat gasped quietly as Kara reached the tip and sealed her lips around it like a lollipop, her eyes closed in pleasure as she sucked the head into her mouth.

Kara wanted to give Cat the very best show that she possibly could, so she lowered her head and started again. She sucked gently from base to tip and this time, when she took Cat’s cock into her mouth and sucked, she gripped it firmly in her fist and pressed downward, grinding friction against Cat’s clit at the same time.

Cat’s hips rocked and Kara wanted more.

She eased up, first kissing the tip lightly with pursed lips as she looked up at Cat through heavy eyelashes. She wanted to make sure Cat got the visual of her cock against Kara’s mouth. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face against its weight, using her palms to roll it gently across one cheek, sinking it into her mouth for a second, then rolling it across her other cheek, spreading the wetness in a hot trail across her face. Cat’s attention was rapt and breathless.

Finally, Kara couldn’t make herself wait anymore for what she really wanted to do, for the thing she knew Cat really wanted to see. She was struck with the desperate need to spread her legs at the very thought of Cat watching her do it, but her half-removed jeans held her firmly in place. She put her own need at the back of her mind and guided Cat’s cock into her mouth again, but this time she moved her hands to Cat’s thighs and used her mouth alone. She relaxed her throat and worked herself down, down, Cat’s panting an obscene encouragement in her ears. She swallowed gingerly, pulling the thick cock all the way down into her throat until her red lips were pressed against the black leather of the harness. 

She had felt so hungry for this, and she loved the feeling of being full. 

She held Cat in her throat for as long as she possibly could; her eyes began to water and she finally let up, releasing the cock with a gasping breath. She touched her own breasts, desperate for some sort of stimulation. She could feel tears on her cheeks but she was smiling proudly.

“Again,” Cat told her. This time Cat held her head and guided her down, controlling the speed, making Kara keep up. Kara loved every second; she worked to relax her throat again, and she felt that twisted sense of pride when she took in every inch and buried her mouth against Cat’s body. Cat thrust once, testing her resolve. It surprised Kara and she slid back off of her for another breath, but with her next, she begged for more.

“Please, do it again Cat,” she whimpered. “Fuck my throat. Please do it.”

Cat’s pupils were already blown but now her eyes were nearly black with want. She gripped Kara’s hair, pulling her forward, and Kara opened her mouth eagerly. Cat filled her again, nearly to the hilt, and thrust into her with a firm rhythm, captivated by the sight of her cock disappearing into Kara’s willing mouth over and over again. Once she felt her mouth was thoroughly fucked, Kara gingerly took back the tiniest bit of control and started to take Cat in again all the way down to the base.

This was what Cat needed to come, and Kara needed to feel her come in her mouth. So she took Cat home again, tight and hard at the back of her throat, and gripped Cat’s hips to encourage her. She clutched at those leather straps, silently begging Cat to fuck her face until she lost control.

Cat, as always, provided. She braced herself against the arms of her chair and whispered hotly, “I love seeing you with your mouth full of my cock, Kara.” Kara moaned despite herself and pushed harder. Cat thrust hard into Kara’s mouth two, three more times in quick succession, the pressure against her clit enough to take her over the edge. Kara released her with another ragged breath, but immediately brought her hand from Cat’s hip to her slick cock to keep stroking her gently, pulling her down from the high.

“Good girl, Kara,” Cat said, and Kara was overwhelmed with feelings she didn’t want to name. She placed a quick kiss to the tip once again. “When you feel like you can stand up, I want you on my lap.” Kara nuzzled against her cock one more time with a little smile before moving to comply.


End file.
